


Let Me Rephrase

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, T'Riva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda, Sarek and a wet sponge.</p><p>Written by T'Riva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Rephrase

**Author's Note:**

> This is T'Riva's first drabble (story of exactly 100 words).

"Let Me Rephrase"  
by T'Riva

"I do not know, my wife," Sarek said, tonelessly, noncommittally as he focused on the computer screen.

Amanda suspected he hadn't been listening. "You don't know, my husband?" 

"Let me be more precise," Sarek said, one brow rising. "I do not care."

"I am standing here with a wet, soapy sponge which might soon accelerate across the room in the direction of your head."

Sarek sighed and swallowed. "Let me rephrase."

"I thought as much," Amanda smirked.

"I do not care, it appears, as much as I should."

The sponge flew.

Sarek ducked.

Sarek's computer screen was cleaner for it.

 

The End


End file.
